


Tying Loose Ends

by Osero



Series: Fiendish Nature One Shots [1]
Category: Fiendish Nature
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Buried Alive, Character Death, Dystopia, Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like most of my stories, My Own Series, One Shot, Tons of OCs, short story is short, this was a product of a school assignment, weird names are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osero/pseuds/Osero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: going on a dig.</p><p>"He had captured the little rat and now held him within his grasp. He would show to Mikhail the same amount of mercy that had been shown to him.</p><p>"That is, to say, none."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot from my own personal series that I write for school assignments. The characters are my own, and so is "Fiendish Nature". I hope you like it!

Thin lips stretched into a wide, feral grin as the owner leered down into the dirt-packed hole before him. A shovel stood tall beside him, buried within the ground beside the earth-covered mound. Scarlet-eyes glinted maliciously in the low-light as a single, long-fingered hand gripped a white, plastic-covered device.

The smile grew impossibly wider as the sound of panicked cries filtered into the air from the device. Deranged laughter joined the cries to fill the empty silence of the cemetery. The owner of the laughter tilted his head back, staring unseeingly into the moonlit sky. Slowly, the eerie howls of glee died down as the man turned his head to stare down at the baby-monitor held within his grasp.

Raising it to his face, he flipped the monitor over to stare at the screen. His crazed grin didn’t falter, even when faced with the sweat-soaked face of a middle-aged man staring back at him, fear and panic written clearly on his face. The sounds of pleading and the banging of hands against wood could be heard from the speakers of the device.

“F-Fiend! Please! Let me out! Have mercy!”

The newly identified figure, Fiend, only shook his head. Tousled waves of raven hair flung across his face. He ran his tongue absentmindedly over the tips of his teeth before speaking in a scathing manner.

“You shouldn’t demand the impossible, Mikhail. After all, I’m not a merciful creature, especially not after your little, ah, experiments.”

Lips curled into a mockery of a smile as Fiend’s teeth were bared threateningly. A pair of elongated canines glinted in the dim-light of the moon. Slit pupils stared coyly at the man – Mikhail – from underneath thick, dark eyelashes.

Pathetic calls for help echoed into the air – a useless endeavor for the cemetery was empty, save for Fiend’s lone, silhouetted figure against the moon’s silver rays.

Fiend let out a scoff of disgust as he listened to the rambled pleadings of the man who had never shown him, or his deceased family, any mercy. Even when his mother and father were consumed by the burning flames of Hell and he, himself, had screamed his throat hoarse, Mikhail had never granted any form of benevolence.  

All he brought with him was pain and suffering.

Years of his life had been spent under the tormentful hands of Mikhail – years spent as he was subjected to the excruciating agony of the numerous experimentations upon his body.  His humanity, all the way down to the miniscule strands of his DNA, had been altered. Fiend became animalistic – a freak of nature.

Loathing and enmity soon bred into hatred. He had grown far more intelligent than Mikhail had been led to believe, and soon, Mikhail’s underestimations of Fiend’s abilities lead to his downfall. Years of research was lost in the blaze of a massive explosion, and, supposedly, along with the research, Mikhail’s life.

Fiend had watched the explosion from the outskirts of the laboratory – had watched his confinement of torture burn to ashes before him. He had laughed then with the same unhinged insanity that he was now. He had believed himself to be truly free from Mikhail, but he now knew that to be false.

But not for much longer.

He had captured the little rat and now held him within his grasp. He would show to Mikhail the same amount of mercy that had been shown to him.

That is, to say, none.


End file.
